


Közi's Guide To Being A Demon

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Frustrated at Juka for not behaving as a demon should, Közi decides to teach Juka a few lessons.





	Közi's Guide To Being A Demon

            Trapped in the very depths of hell, lived the devil. He was unable to leave his home, thanks to magical restraints, and was forced to send others to do his work for him. Unable to trust anybody but his own flesh and blood, the devil seduced six different demons and by each had a single child.

            Mana was one of these children, the son of a siren, Közi another, born to a demon of fire. Together they betrayed their father and escaped to the earth, with as much of his riches as they could carry.

            Upon the earth they set up a home together and shared a deep brotherly love, that was nothing short of incestuous. Well they were demons and demons cared little for human morality. From time to time their father sent demons to destroy them but all failed. Even their own siblings couldn't defeat the pair of demons, who always had been the strongest of Satan's children.

            Eventually the brothers were left in peace and lived throughout the centuries, devoting their time to whatever hobby took their fancy. One day their interest turned to music and together they learnt to play guitar, forever competing with each other, they strove to be the best.

 

            “Why don't we start a band?” Mana suggested one day. “It'll be fun.”

            “Perhaps,” Közi agreed. “But who shall we get to join us?”

            “Other demons.” Mana announced and after a few short weeks he had found the demons Tetsu, Yu~ki and Gaz, who were all willing to join the band. All was well for a while but the band shifted and Gaz was replaced by a human named Kami and later Tetsu was replaced by a vampire named Gackt. Vampires we're neither human or demon but a combination of both. At first it worked well but things soon began to get out of control and Mana declared the half breed unfit for his band. Tears were shed and harsh words were said. In the end the human had to be destroyed, as he threatened to spread the secret. Only the demons were left and it was agreed that only another demon could join the band, and so Klaha was hired. 

            One day the demon brothers argued and the band was split in two, with Közi and Yu~ki on one side of the rift and Mana and Klaha on the other. In a mood Közi moved out and went to live with his demon friend Ash. He expected Mana to come crying back but to his surprise his brother set up his own band without him. Közi was sad but having only one brother left, he decided against declaring war on Mana, as the only way a demon war would ever end, was in death.

 

~ ~ ~

            Juka remembered his human life, back when he had been known as Fujimoto Hiroki. He remembered how he had been bullied for being weak and bad at sports and never top in the class. He remembered how useless he had felt as a human and how he had been thinking about suicide the day he had met Mana. He remembered his surprise to recognise the guitarist from the band know as Malice Mizer. He remembered the way Mana had offered him an escape from his human life and how he had willing accepted it. He had drank the demon's blood and become something more than human. Not a vampire but a demi-demon.

            He had been introduced to his brothers then, three others who had changed like him. Finally he found himself fitting in and he was happy. though he always wondered; What was it that made Mana so sad?

            “Mana, do you have any brothers?” Juka asked his father one day.

            “I did.” Mana replied and though Juka knew he should shut up, he couldn't.

            “What happened to them?” Juka asked.

            “Burnt, drowned, boiled alive and beheaded in that order.” Mana replied.

            “So you have no brothers left?” Juka asked.

            “Just one, but we had an argument and now I don't know where he is.” Mana admitted.

            “Do you miss him?” Juka asked.

            “Yes.” Mana replied bluntly.

            “Perhaps if I found him for you, then you could make up?” Juka suggested.

            “Perhaps.” Mana agreed.

            “Then I will find him!” Juka declared happily and with a sigh Mana filled Juka in on his brother’s identity.

 

            Juka was surprised at how fast he found Közi, it hadn't taken much effort at all and it occurred to him that Mana clearly hadn't tried to find his brother. Nervously he knocked on the demon’s door and wondered what would happen. Would Közi accept his presence here or was he still so mad at Mana that he'd have the door slammed in his face? Mana had warned Juka not to test Közi's patience, he was the strongest demon in existence, short of the devil himself, and it was never wise to upset him.

            “He won't hurt you unprovoked, but he might hurt me.” Mana had informed a worried Juka before he left and Juka had nodded unafraid then, but he was scared now.

            “Yes?” Közi demanded, as he opened his front door and saw the dark-haired man before him. He frowned slightly as he tried to place what was clearly a demi-demon.

            “Hi, I'm Juka.” Juka introduced himself.

            “Ah, Mana's friend.” Közi replied, though it was clear he didn't actually class Juka as anything important in Mana's life.

            “Yeah,” Juka replied. “I have a message from Mana.”

            “Tell your, friend, he can bring it himself.” Közi replied, with the same sneering tone on the word friend.

            “He's scared of you.” Juka replied, he wasn't meant to share this information but he only realised after the words had escaped his mouth.

            “Scared?” Közi repeated.

            “Because you're the strongest demon on earth,” Juka explained. “Stronger than Mana himself and you have already shown you have no problems killing your own brothers.”

            “But I'd never hurt him!” Közi exclaimed. “Is this why he never tried to apologise?”

            “I don't know, probably,” Juka replied. “Look I think maybe I should go.”

            “Tell Mana to come deliver his own messages, if I wanted to kill him, I'd have done so already.” Közi replied and with a relieved smile Juka left to pass on the message, glad that Mana would soon be getting his brother back.

 

            After that the brothers soon made up and Közi moved back home, where they lived as one happy family. Juka soon lost his fear of the other demon, who proved to be quite easy going and slow to anger. As the days passed Juka began to feel he was being watched by the fire demon and one day when they were alone, he learned it wasn't his imagination.

 

            “So, little messenger, what are you planning to do today?” Közi asked Juka with a smile. The demon loved to tease Juka, pretending he didn't know his name, but Juka had grown to enjoy the other’s nicknames. No matter how derogative they were, he knew Közi was eternally grateful for his part in reuniting him with Mana.

            “I don't know maybe complete...” Juka began.

            “Not another video game!” Közi exclaimed annoyed. “All you do is sit in front of that TV with either a controller or a remote in your hand.”

            “So?” Juka asked with a shrug. “I work hard, why can't I be lazy on my days off?”

            “Do you ever do anything demonic?” Közi asked.

            “Like what?” Juka asked with a shrug.

            “Get in fights, arson, looting, rape?” Közi suggested.

            “Well,” Juka began. “Not really, I did at first. I got my revenge on those who bullied me as a human but then I kind of lost interest.”

            “I see,” Közi replied. “Better than nothing I suppose.”

            “Well, what do you do?” Juka demanded.

            “A bit of everything,” Közi replied. “But today I think I might just show you how to have fun.”

           

            “What are we doing here?” Juka asked, as the stood by the side of road, hidden within the trees.

            “Having fun,” Közi replied, creating a small ball of fire in the palm of his hand. “Pick a colour.”

            “Red.” Juka replied and nodding in approval Közi sent the fireball straight under the first red car to pass. Nothing happened for a moment as the fire burnt through metal but then there was an explosion as the petrol tank caught on fire. The main body of the car skidded across the lane, causing several cars to crash straight into it, as the cars doors and sharp pieces of metal fell across the road damaging more cars as they landed. It was a disaster area filled with death and screaming and Közi laughter.

            “OK, that is kind of cool.” Juka confessed, feeling no pity for the humans.

            “So what can you do?” Közi asked, “It's your turn.”

            “I have no magic powers.” Juka responded.

            “I know, but that doesn't mean you can't entertain me.” Közi replied.

 

            Juka smirked as he entered the bar, he knew Közi was watching from across the room but didn't even glance in the demon's direction as he scanned for a target. Ah there, she would do, a beautiful blond hanging onto the arm of her boyfriend.

            “Honey, why didn't you return my phone call?” Juka demanded, as he stormed up to her looking annoyed.

            “Juka?” The girl stammered, recognising him as he knew she would.

            “You promised you'd call,” Juka complained. “It's important. I want to help you look after our baby.”

            “What baby?” The girl’s boyfriend demanded.

            “Our baby.” Juka informed him, as the girl tried to deny any knowledge of anything. “Didn't she tell you?”

            “Is this true?” The guy demanded and naturally the girl denied it but Juka was clever and soon had the man shouting at his girlfriend. Sitting back on a barstool Juka watched the argument develop and looked up at Közi who grinned and headed over to give his judgement.

            “The work of an amateur but you carried it off well.” Közi evaluated Juka.

            “You know, that was kind of fun.” Juka agreed and Közi smiled.

            “Good, our day hasn't been wasted. Next time I take you out, I want you to impress me.” Közi ordered.

            “Why me?” Juka asked. “The others don't do much either.”

            “Because, apprentice, you're the most fun,” Közi replied. “Now let me show you what else demons are good at.”

            “Oh?” Juka asked but before he knew what was happening, Közi's lips were on his and they were kissing madly in the middle of the bar.

            “Shall I rape you?” Közi whispered into Juka's ear. “Right here in the middle of the bar?”

            “You can try, but I don't think it'll be rape.” Juka answered.

            “That's no fun,” Közi replied as he paused for thought. “Let's have a drink to celebrate your promotion to being my apprentice.”

            “Sure.” Juka agreed, feeling disappointed that Közi no longer wanted to rape him. Perhaps he should have pretended he didn't want it? No, Közi was most likely bluffing anyway.

            “Go get us that table.” Közi replied, pointing to a table where a few men were sitting. It was the best table in the room and having enjoyed being bad so much already, Juka headed over. This was a test, he knew that and he wasn't about to fail Közi.

            “Hey guys, mind if I sit here?” Juka asked, not waiting for an answer as he slid into the booth and sat close to the nearest man. So close in fact that their legs were touching.

            “Who are you?” One man asked.

            “I'm your plaything for the night,” Juka announced, winking at the man who had spoken whilst running his hand along the chest of the man next to him. “You like this right?” Juka whispered before leaning over and licking the man's neck.

            “Get off!” The man complained, trying to push Juka off him but the demi-demon was stronger and carried on his sexual assault until the man tried to hit him. His fist was met with Juka's hand and tensing his fingers Juka heard bones crack in the other man's hand. A few minutes later the men had given up fighting back and were running for the exit as Juka sat looking smug.

            “You're such a turn on.” Came a familiar voice and Juka looked up to smile at Közi.

            “They didn't want to play with me,” Juka said, mock sulking. “But then he had very little to offer.”

            “Really?” Közi asked, slipping into the booth and wrapping an arm around Juka's shoulders. “I'm sure I won't disappoint you.”

            “You never have.” Juka replied and with a cheeky smile he reached down and cupped his hand over Közi's crotch which was surprisingly warm and definitely larger than what the previous man had to offer.

            “Go on, please me.” Közi whispered into Juka's ear, as the other’s hand simply rested on his crotch, unsure of what he should do now.

            “Here?” Juka asked but Közi only smiled and took a long swig from the bottle of rum he'd taken from the bar.

            “Why not?” Közi asked and though Juka could think of several reasons why not, he ignored them all and began to gently rub his hand over Közi, enjoying the warmth Közi's body had to offer. With his free hand he grabbed the rum from Közi and took a long sip himself before placing it back on the table and dropping to his knees beneath the table. He knew if people looked they'd see him but didn't care in the slightest as he quickly exposed Közi's semi hard penis to the air and began to lick at it, like he would an ice cream. Above him he could hear the sounds of an angry manager complaining, the smell of smoke as something burnt and then screams. He ignored them all and continued to please Közi, aware that the bar was now emptying.

            Warm hands rested on his head and gently pushed him forward and getting the idea Juka took Közi's entire length in his mouth and began to suck hungrily until the other was hard and needy. His head bobbed quickly as he pleasured Közi and he felt special and privileged to be here, though he knew very well that he was only one of many. No, he wasn't one of many at all, he was Közi's student now, his only apprentice, that made him special right?

            With a soft moan, Közi allowed himself to cum and his ejaculation coated the back of Juka's throat as the other swallowed it all hungrily. The last drops of semen coated his tongue as he pulled his head away and he quite happily tasted Közi in his mouth.

            “Don't swallow.” Közi ordered and obediently Juka nodded. “Come and kiss me.” With that Juka obeyed and the pair were kissing once more. Eventually they broke apart and Juka finally took in the empty bar, with the burnt table where they sat and the fallen chairs which people had knocked over in their hurry to get out.

            “Oh! You're beautiful!” Juka exclaimed, as he finally noticed why the bar was empty, before him Közi had taken on his demon form. Human in appearance but with horns and eyes that flicked several shades of red and orange like fire, long fangs now filled his mouth, though they hadn't been there when they kissed.

            “You're not bad yourself, for a former human,” Közi replied, taking Juka's hand in his. “You have the potential for being a great demon, if we ignore your heritage. Don't worry, I'll drag out your full potential in everything. Except maybe sex, you seem to know what you're doing in that department.”

            “Surprising from a lazy guy like me?” Juka teased.

            “You've probably had a lot of experience in self pleasure.” Közi replied with a wink, as he refastened his clothes and got up from the table with the bottle of rum in his hand. Casually he poured it along the bar and realising exactly what Közi was up to, Juka headed for the exit. He was only halfway across the room when the bar shot up in flames and he could feel the heat against his side as he hurried out of the burning building.

            “There was no need for that!” Juka joked but Közi only reverted back to his human form and smiled.

            “Ah, but it was fun.” Came his answer and though he hadn't been Közi's student for long ,Juka had already learnt the first lesson in being demon, everything was about fun.


End file.
